


Revelations of a Virgin Goddess

by Crystal059



Series: Pride Month Challenge [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Apollo mentioned, Character Study, Introspection, Modern Day, Orion mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal059/pseuds/Crystal059
Summary: A short in which Artemis discovers some new terminology in the modern world.





	Revelations of a Virgin Goddess

Back in Ancient Greece, Artemis was one of the virgin goddesses, along with Athena and Hestia. Girls and women prayed to her when men had done them wrong or hurt them in any way.

Artemis was known for having turned a man who had laid eyes on her naked form into a deer, who then was hunted and killed by his own dogs. For having almost broken her celibacy vows with Orion.

Truth was, mortals had always been mistaken about the gods.

Artemis had turned that hunter into a deer and sicced his dogs on him, not because he had seen her naked, but because he had tried to take her right then and there. In the modern world, the term for that was sexual assault.

Artemis hadn't almost broken her celibacy vows with Orion. The man was gay, and her best friend. She had had no desire for bedding him; she had only wanted to spend time with him, have him hunt by her side, as her companion. With the twenty-first century came the term, platonic life partners.

Artemis had cried tears for Orion all over again when she learned of these kinds of relationships. She had never fully forgiven Apollo for his treachery.

 

* * *

In all honesty, Artemis thinks that the mortals are enlightened in ways the folks of Ancient Greece weren't.

Prime example?

The day Artemis learns about asexuality and the asexuality spectrum, she's so happy she cries.

It sounds cheesy, but it feels like the planets have aligned and nothing will ever be the same again.

Looking back on it, it makes so much sense. It explains why she was never interested in having sex with men, or other women, even after she had gone past puberty.

This newfound knowledge makes Artemis walk with her head held high, and though that's how she usually walks, this time she's beaming with every step.

There's even a whole week dedicated to Asexuality Awareness, and what makes Artemis' day is when several of her huntresses accompany her, helping her and mortals raise awareness.

Yes, Artemis thinks these mortals have turned out better than their ancestors. In some ways more than others.

Another mortal throws out the flyer she's handed him. Artemis ignores the action. She has all of eternity to spread awareness for this and other issues. And Artemis is confident in the fact that she will be there for when asexuality is just as accepted as all the other sexual orientations. When all of the sexualities are fully accepted.

The goddess simply cannot wait until that day comes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite one by far because the myths have many different interpretations and I like the idea of Artemis being asexual, or at least, on the ace spectrum. I hope you all enjoyed reading the latest oneshot! Happy Pride Month, everyone!
> 
> -Poison Ivy


End file.
